Ring my bell
thumb|213pxRing my bell est la chanson de la première ouverture de la série de Sora no Otoshimono. Elle a été faite par Blue Drops et Hitomi Yoshida. Paroles françaises Je peux entendre la cloche de mon coeur Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Devient la cloche de mon coeur Ce moment était le commencement Il avait été décidé avant même que je sois né, que tu apparaisses tout à coup devant moi Il avait été décidé avant même que je sois né, que tu apparaisses tout à coup devant moi J'étais sûr que ce n'était que souhait, ambition, imagination dans le battement de la porte donnant vers un niveau inconnu observant les volets s'ouvrant vers l'avenir Je peux entendre la cloche de mon coeur Elle ne s'arrêtera pas, le nom que l'ange à toujours aimé Peux-tu entendre la cloche de mon coeur ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais connu Mais cela devient la cloche de mon coeur Pourtant à nouveau, tu ne sais rien de tout cela. Paroles originales I can hear my heart bell dou shita tte iu no mune no beru ga naru hajimari wa ano toki datta (ringin' ringin') kimi ga me no mae ni totsuzen (ringin' ringin') arawareta no wa umareru mae kara kimerareteta nda ne kitto sou da yo negai ya yabou ya kuusou ga shiranai reberu e doa o tataite habataku kagi to mirai o kureru (with your wings) I can hear my heart bell tomerarenai yo tenshi ga narashiteru "daisuki" no aizu da yo ne can you hear my heart bell? dou shita tte iu no kiita koto ga nai mune no beru ga naru soredemo mada kimi wa nannimo shiranai keredo mune nnaka sodateru nda (ringin' ringin') sekkachi na watashi no yume (ringin' ringin') nan no maebure mo naku katte ni mata kimi no koto dake kangaeteiru imasugu ureshii kao ga mitai daiji na dareka ga warau no naraba tabun nandemo dekiru shi nandemo yareru to omou (with your smile) I can hear my heart bell tomerarenai yo sora kara konna kimochi shukufuku shiteru mitai c an you hear my heart bell? dou shita tte iu no kiita koto ga nai mune no beru ga naru ima nara hora kimi wa nanika o mitsukeru kamo ne suki ni naru tte koto wa (someone says) sekaijuu kara I love you (I love you) iwareteru mitai na mirakuru (it must be a beautiful world) ai sareru tte koto wa (no one stops) unmei kara I love you (I love you) todokete moratta mitai na dekigoto (it must be a wonderful gift) (ring my bell) I can hear my heart bell tomerarenai yo tenshi ga narashiteru "daisuki" no aizu da yo ne can you hear my heart bell? dou shita tte iu no kiita koto ga nai mune no beru ga naru soredemo mada kimi wa nannimo shiranai keredo Opening de l'anime Sora no Otoshimono - OP - Large 01.jpg Sora no Otoshimono - OP - Large 02.jpg Sora no Otoshimono - OP - Large 03.jpg Sora no Otoshimono - OP - Large 04.jpg Sora no Otoshimono - OP - Large 05.jpg Sora no Otoshimono - OP - Large 06.jpg Sora no Otoshimono - OP - Large 07.jpg Sora no Otoshimono - OP - Large 08.jpg Sora no Otoshimono - OP - Large 09.jpg Catégorie:Musiques